1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device for protecting and dissipating heat from a motherboard accommodated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a DVD (digital video disc) player, generally includes a motherboard and a plurality of ports provided on the motherboard for connecting peripheral electronic devices, such as an earphone, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, a power supply, and a controller. However, the ports may wear and become loose after frequent plugging and unplugging of the peripheral electronic devices, and the peripheral electronic devices may not be firmly fixed to the electronic device. Additionally, when the DVD player is in operation, the temperature of the DVD player increases. If the temperature of the DVD player stays high for a long time, the life time of the DVD player is dramatically shortened.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.